


Finally Found the Bar

by tonystarking



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarking/pseuds/tonystarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus finds a ghost when he visits the Citadel - the Shepard he believed had left him behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Found the Bar

It was just an average run to the Citadel for supplies. Garrus had grown accustomed to walking through life almost like a ghost, accomplishing tasks without much thought. Now was one of those times. He tried to remember his list of necessary items, yet it escaped him…

He had joined the relief effort after the war ended. Many times he was taken into dangerous areas that still held husks or torn terrain. Many people still could not find adequate food or shelter, and he worked with them by running supplies. Many times still he went without sleep or supplies himself, all trying to help others.

Now, what was it that he was here for…?

He almost missed her. He was walking as if in a dream. But then he realized that something was off about his surroundings, that the voices around him were muted and that he could hear a soft breathing that seemed all too familiar from a woman with her face in her hands. And then a voice, one he was accustomed to hearing whisper in his ear, one that he had thought of with its lyrical quality over and over as he lay in bed at night, spoke.

"Garrus…?"

A chill ran down Garrus’s entire body. Her voice was like a bolt of lightening to his systems. He had felt dead for so long, and now he felt a rush of life again.

"Shepard…"

He spoke her name like a whisper, afraid that anything too loud might scare her away.

"Vakarian." She stood from the bench as gracefully as she had lifted her head. Garrus had never seen her so beautiful before. The scars of war had disappeared from her, leaving her healthy and happy looking. She smiled and reached a hand to his face. He felt like crying then as he pressed his hand over hers.

"I didn’t expect to see you so soon… but I missed you."

"Shepard, I—I thought…"

Shepard cocked her head curiously.

"I thought you were dead," he said sadly.

Shepard looked around them. “Where do you think we are, Garrus?”

Garrus lifted his eyes from Shepard’s. She had consumed him, and now he realized, he was not in the Citadel… Not quite.

There was a bar nearby. Mordin Solus sat with Thane Krios, one talking rapidly while the other listened cooly. Others that he had thought lost were nearby.

"I was afraid you had forgotten, Garrus," Shepard said. "We were supposed to meet at the bar."


End file.
